


【乐真】保护欲（番外）

by lovezzy



Category: TF家族
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovezzy/pseuds/lovezzy
Relationships: 乐真





	【乐真】保护欲（番外）

米乐整个人挂在了胡真身上，胡真有点无奈地看着身旁这醉醺醺的人，不禁叹了口气。

唉，早知道别让他喝那么多了。

今天公司开年会，米乐没有通告一身轻松，像解禁一般地大喝特喝，胡真看他平时赶这个赶那个压抑得很，今天就随他去了。

好在胡真力气特别大，所以一个人把米乐带回来完全不是问题。

两人大学毕了业后，米乐就真的履行了当时的约定，去试镜当演员，而胡真当上了他的经纪人兼保镖。胡真当时其实也只是随口一说，他没想到米乐会当真，同时也特别感动。

这个人总是会把自己所说过的话放在心尖上，这样的人怎么能让他不心动。

进了房门，胡真小心翼翼地把米乐放在床上，接着米乐就直接倒了下去。胡真便去厕所把毛巾弄湿，准备帮米乐擦擦身子。

从厕所出来，刚刚倒下的米乐已经坐了起来，但依旧处于神志不清的状态。胡真走向他，米乐看到胡真就张开了双手接着撒娇道：“抱抱！”

难得看到米乐那么可爱的一面，胡真失笑，“别闹，我帮你擦身呢。”

米乐有点不开心，放下手后噘嘴：“那就亲一个。”

胡真拿他没办法，就快速地在他唇上啵了一下，然后就开始解开米乐衣服的钮扣。

越解越下面，胡真越觉得口干舌燥。这么一个好身材的人就摆在眼前，谁不会想入非非啊？

忽视掉脑袋里那些不三不四的想法，胡真赶紧脱掉了米乐的上衣，想着快点擦完就没事了。

冰冷的毛巾擦在身上，米乐并不觉得冷，却觉得身子越来越热。他睁开眼睛看到眼前的胡真，着了迷。胡真用毛巾触碰过的每一寸肌肤，他都觉得像是被点燃了什么，让他燥热无比。他伸手去摸胡真的脸，接着绕到他的耳垂，轻轻地揉着。

“痒。”胡真缩了一下，躲避着米乐的手，认真地帮着米乐擦拭身体。

没有东西摸了，米乐开始不安分，两只手在胡真的腰身不停上下反复抚摸，让胡真倒吸一口凉气。

隔着衣物让米乐觉得有些不满，于是把手伸进胡真的衣服里。胡真憋红了脸，抓着米乐的手腕制止他的动作。

米乐另一只手抽走了胡真手上的毛巾随手丢在了一旁，接着一个翻身就把胡真压在了下面。

“米，米乐？”

胡真呼吸开始急促，几乎可以猜出米乐接下来要干嘛。米乐没说话，捧住胡真的脸就吻了下去。

米乐用舌头撬开了胡真的牙关，与对方的舌头相互纠缠着，手也没闲着地将胡真的衣服脱去。两两裸着上半身的身体紧贴着彼此，令胡真忍不住发出了断断续续的呻吟声，米乐才放开了他的唇，还带出了一丝暧昧的银线。

之前也不是没有试过那么刺激的接吻方式，但胡真知道这次意味的东西和以往的不一样。在昏暗的灯光下，胡真看到了米乐黑亮的双眼透露出满满的情欲，就像是要把他给吃了。

而事实，米乐确实是想把他给吃了。

米乐要他，从以前开始就这样想。

“胡真。”米乐情不自禁地呼唤他，热气扫在了胡真的颈侧，伴随着性感低沉的嗓音，使胡真脑子无法正常思考。

“嗯。”胡真双手紧紧抓住了两侧的床铺，似有似无地回应着他。

米乐凑近他，咬了咬他的耳尖，接着就一路沿着耳侧向下。

“啊......”胡真轻叫出声，抓住了米乐的头发，任由他在自己胸前反复吸吮，留下看了令人害臊的红色印记。

漫长的前戏让双方都起了反应。米乐感到微微的不耐烦，他快速褪去了两人的裤子，伸手抚上胡真的前端，后者受惊地叫了一声：“等，等一下。”

米乐没有停止动作，令胡真喘息连连，在他耳边说着肉麻的情话：“都有反应了，你还矜持什么，嗯？”他加快了手上的动作，身下人的呻吟声也越来越频繁。

胡真发泄了之后，米乐将手向他身后探去......

没有润滑剂的辅助，让胡真痛呼出声，米乐的胳膊都被他给抓红了。

“疼。”

胡真委屈巴巴的眼神，米乐看着有点舍不得，低头去亲吻他因疼痛被逼出来的泪水，然后哄道：“忍着点宝贝，很快就好了。”

他闻言后乖巧地点点头，米乐满意地在他脸上亲了一口。他的胡真还是跟以前一样乖啊。

慢慢扩张以后，米乐进入胡真的身体，他已经尽力地放柔了动作，但还是无法减轻胡真的疼痛感。

待胡真放松身体适应了一下，米乐就开始大力挞伐。

“嗯啊......”一被顶到了敏感点的胡真就忍不住惊喘出声，米乐爱死了这样的他，太惹人怜惜了。

用力顶了几下，米乐就停下来，欣赏着胡真茫然喘息的表情。感觉到上面的人不动，胡真下意识地扭动腰肢，示意对方继续。

米乐笑着看他，但依旧没有继续，这下胡真就不乐意了，带点撒娇的语气说：“你动一动嘛。”

米乐最受不了的就是胡真撒娇，每次撒娇米乐都必须听他的话。

于是他扶着胡真的腰肢，对方的双腿都环上了他的腰，又开始缓缓动了起来。他动得很温柔，俯下身含着胡真的嘴唇一边亲吻一边动作，胡真两手两脚紧紧地环着他，仿佛在抓着最后一根救命稻草，最终在米乐的怀里射了出来。

他们只做了一次，米乐把人抱去清理之后，两人就躺在床上相互拥着睡着了。第二天米乐醒来的时候脑壳还有点疼，但脑子依旧存有昨晚零零碎碎的片段。

他扭头看着胡真，后者身上都布满了红色的痕迹，不用想也知道罪魁祸首是谁。

米乐忍不住低头亲吻他的唇瓣，不一会儿就把人活生生给亲醒了。

胡真半眯着眼往他的怀里钻，好在今天不必工作，不然他肯定起不来。

“宝贝，不起来吗？”

胡真呢喃：“再睡会儿，昨晚你折腾死我了。”

米乐抱着他伸手捏了捏他的脸，在他的发顶亲了一口，“昨晚才做一次呢，以后有你受的。”

闻言，胡真又想起了昨晚的画面，脸颊不禁发烫，耳尖瞬间红了起来。

“那你手下留情。”他软乎乎地说。

“我尽力。”米乐回道。

Fin.


End file.
